demonio de la palida flor de cerezo
by robsten l.f.a
Summary: el fic toma lugar durante el último período del shogunato de la era Edo. bella swan, cuyo padre trabaja en Kioto como médico practicante de medicina occidental, decide viajar a la capital imperial a buscarlo después de perder contacto con el. Allí, es atacada por un monstruo sediento de sangre pero es a tiempo rescatada por los miembros del Shinsengumi.
1. prologo

_Disclaymer: __Ni la historia ni los personajes son nuestros. La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a un anime, que al final del fic les diremos el nombre, y los otros personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer _

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias a nuestra beta flor carrizo por su ayuda en corregir nuestra historia haces un excelente trabajo nos encanta.

PRÓLOGO

Con la llegada y posterior amenaza de los acorazados americanos, al mando del comodoro Matthew Perry, a las costas de Japón en 1853 el sentimiento hacia el Shogunato Tokugawa _(1)_ creció negativamente; mientras que los ciudadanos anhelaban el retorno al poder del emperador.

En 1863, el Roshigumi, un grupo de 234 samuráis sin señor fundado por Kiyokawa Hashiro, actuó como protectores del Shōgun _(2) _Tokugawa Iemochi en Kyoto.

Cuando Kondou _(3) _tuvo noticias de los disturbios que estaban ocurriendo en Kyoto, marchó con sus hombres para alistarse con Kiyokawa Hashiro. La escuela quedó bajo el mando de Kondou isami tras mudarse a Mibú y Matsudaira Kamatori, el señor de Aizu _(4)_, les concedió su petición de patrullar pasando a ser "los protectores de Kyoto".

El origen del grupo de Kondou se encuentra en la aldea de Tama. Allí estaba su escuela (dojo) de esgrima (kengutsu), donde se enseñaba la técnica tenen rinshi ryu. Entre los alumnos se encontraban, Edward y Sannan-san que se convirtieron en vice-comandantes. También eran parte Saitou, Genzaburo, Shinpanchi, Sano y Okita; éste último cuando se unió a Kondou tenía tan sólo nueve años. Todos ellos se convirtieron en capitanes del Shinsengumi _(5)_.

Kiyokawa Hashiro formó el Roshigumi con la financiación del régimen Tokugawa. Sin embargo, su verdadera meta era reunir a los rōnin _(6)_ para trabajar a favor de los imperialistas. Contrario a este objetivo, trece miembros de Roshigumi, entre ellos Kondou isami, desertaron y fundaron Shinsengumi, mientras que otros miembros también leales al gobierno Tokugawa regresaron a Edo y formaron Shinchongumi _(7)_.

Los miembros del Shinsengumi también eran conocidos como Miburo, que significaba "rōnin de Mibu¨, pues Mibu era la aldea donde establecieron su cuartel general. Sin embargo, la reputación de Shinsengumi se empañó y su apodo pronto cambió al de "lobos de Mibu" o miburo okami.

…

_1. __Shogunato Tokugawa: fue el tercer y último shogunato que ostentó el poder en todo Japón. También fue conocido como el Periodo Edo. Shogunato fue el gobierno militar establecido en Japón con breves interrupciones entre finales del siglo XII hasta la Restauración Meiji de 1868._

_2. __Shōgun: el gobernante de facto de todo Japón, aunque teóricamente el emperador era el legítimo gobernante y éste depositaba la autoridad en el Shōgun para gobernar en su nombre._

_3.__ Kondou: es el capitán de Shinsengumi. También se lo nombra como Kondou isami._

_4. Aizu: es un área que representa el tercio oeste de la Prefectura de Fukushima en Japón._

_5. __Shinsengumi: era una fuerza de policía especial del último período del shogunato en Japón, que protegía el Shogunato. _

_6. Rōnin: era un samurái sin amo durante el período feudal de Japón, entre 1185 y 1868. Un samurái podía no tener amo debido a la ruina o la caída de éste, o a que había perdido su favor._

_7. __Shinchongumi: es una fuerza que protegía únicamente la Capital de Edo._

_Aquí les traemos una nueva historia, que a nosotras en particular nos encantó._

_Este prólogo les muestra un poco de que se trata la historia. Aquí se muestra lo principal, cómo se creó el Shinsengumi. Esto es muy importante ya que la historia traerá conflictos y guerra. Pero ya no les decimos más es mejor que lo vayan descubriendo por ustedes mismas en cada capítulo._

_Y con eso nos despedimos, hasta pronto._

_Elizabeth y Stephanie._


	2. capítulo 1: el capital del copo de nieve

_Disclaymer: __Ni la historia ni los personajes son nuestros. La historia y algunos personajes pertenece a un anime, que al final del fic les diremos el nombre, y los otros personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer _

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias a nuestra beta flor carrizo por su ayuda en corregir nuestra historia haces un excelente trabajo nos encanta.

Demonio de la pálida flor de cerezo

Japón 1863

Era: Edo

CAPÍTULO 1: CAPITAL DEL COPO DE NIEVE

Recordando detalladamente el encuentro que tuve esa noche no pensé que cambiaría por completo mi destino.

.

.

.

Corriendo en la fría noche de invierno, los copos de nieve caen y una chica corre escapando de dos hombres que la persiguen para matarla. Ella se mete en un callejón oscuro, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna, se agacha detrás de unos barriles y espera en silencio a que no la encuentren, mientras los hombres buscan a su alrededor.

—Mierda ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Ese niño es bueno escapando.

Susurran los hombres, mientras uno de ellos se mete en el callejón acercándose a donde están los barriles. Pero cuando oye el grito de su compañero, el hombre voltea.

— ¡YOUICHI! —grita su nombre, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Uno de los hombres es atacado, cortado en sus piernas y cuello; mientras que el otro intenta alejarse.

Bella ve como otra katana _(1)_ se introduce en el pecho del hombre que intentaba escapar y sale por el costado derecho partiéndolo en dos. En silencio ella observa como el cuerpo del hombre cae al suelo y se lleva las manos a la boca cuando un pequeño grito sale sin poder evitarlo.

Un hombre con cabello blanco y ojos de color rojo carmesí lame la sangre que se encuentra en la katana con la que partió a uno de los hombres. El monstruo voltea su cabeza hacia ella y con una sonrisa diabólica se acerca, mientras otro monstruo de cabello blanco aparece. Los dos sonriendo levantan su katana y Bella grita, para luego cerrar sus ojos con miedo esperando a que ellos hagan lo mismo que hicieron anteriormente con los hombres que la perseguían.

Bella escucha otros ruidos y abre sus ojos para observar como un joven de cabello azul mete su katana directamente en el pecho de uno de los monstruos atravesando su corazón. Sin darle un respiro el otro monstruo intenta atacar al joven pero éste de un solo movimiento lo parte, cayendo el cuerpo junto al de su compañero. El joven les da la espalda batiendo su katana para quitar la sangre que había quedado en ella.

—Que lastima… y yo que pensaba encargarme de ellos —se escucha una voz.

Bella ve al joven alejarse un poco y contestar a la voz que le habló hace unos momentos.

—Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer —responde tranquilamente.

Mientras los dos hombres hablan, ella gira su cabeza al lado izquierdo y sin esperárselo se encuentra con una katana cerca de su rostro y un hombre de cabello largo recogido en una coleta con unos mechones de pelo cayendo en su rostro.

—Escucha… ni se te ocurra escapar, inténtalo y te mato —le advierte con voz dura.

No pudo hacer más que quedarse sin aliento y en silencio frente a ese hombre. Bañado con la luz de la luna, su pelo color bronce revoloteaba en el viento como la caída de la nieve y se parecía a las flores de cerezo floreciendo fuera de temporada.

En ese momento Bella pierde la conciencia y cae al suelo.

.

.

.

Uno de los hombres se acerca a Bella y la observa.

—Vaya… parece que se desmayó de miedo por culpa de Edward —habla el hombre, mirando a los otros dos que lo acompañan.

El joven de cabello azul se inclina cerca del cuerpo de uno de los monstruos.

—Vice-comandante ¿podríamos disponer del cuerpo? —pregunta respetuosamente.

—Sólo sácale el abrigo, dejaremos que el grupo de investigación se encargue de los cuerpos —responde Edward en tono serio y frío.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el chico? —pregunta otra vez el joven de cabello azul, volteando a ver a la chica en el suelo.

—Lo llevaremos al cuartel general —contesta Edward muy seguro.

—Oh… ¿no deberíamos nosotros encargarnos de él? —Cuestiona sorprendido el otro hombre que está al lado de Edward— Él vio todo, ya sabes.

—Ya lo decidiremos en el cuartel general —asegura él.

.

.

.

Bella abre sus ojos y mira a su alrededor, el lugar donde está es una habitación bastante normal. Ella está boca abajo, con sus manos atadas con una cuerda en su espalda y sus pies también atados, su boca tapada con una mordaza y una tela amarrada atrás de su cabeza, intenta moverse un poco pero es inútil.

_¿Dónde estoy? _Se pregunta Bella en su mente, tratando de identificar algo a su alrededor. Minutos después escucha la puerta correrse y ve a un hombre que va acercándose a ella.

— ¿Ya despertaste? Tendrás que perdonarme por darte semejante trato, por favor espera que te desate —dice el hombre tranquilamente.

Él se agacha y pone sus manos en los pies de Bella para desatar la cuerda que tiene allí, luego hace lo mismo con la de sus manos pero sin desatarla por completo, sólo lo suficiente para permitirle pasar sus manos al frente y luego vuelve a atarla pero con menos fuerza. El hombre sigue hablando mientras hace su tarea.

—Ese chico, Souji… —susurra para sí mismo— estar atado así debe ser realmente doloroso. ¿Podrías levantarte un segundo? —Pide, para luego desatar la tela que tapa su boca— Ya puedes sacarte la mordaza —le indica.

Bella saca la mordaza de su boca escupiéndola en su mano, voltea ver al hombre.

—Eh… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? —pregunta, ni bien tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Mi nombre es Inoue Genzaburo y éste es el cuartel principal de los Shinsengumi —responde el hombre, mientras le sonríe a Bella.

Bella se exalta al escuchar ese nombre, no puede evitar su reacción al saber que está con hombres que podrían matarla.

— ¡SHINSENGUMI! —grita sin poder evitarlo, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos por la impresión y el miedo.

—No hay nada porque temer, acompáñame —le dice Genzaburo acercándose a ella.

Genzaburo le señala el pasillo, indicándole el camino a seguir. Caminan por el hasta llegar a una puerta que el hombre abre.

—Vamos, entra —indica.

Bella mira alrededor de la habitación y ve a un montón de hombres en ella. A tres de ellos los reconoce como los hombres de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días… ¿dormiste bien? —Pregunta el hombre de cabello rojo que estuvo anoche, mientras la mira y sonríe— Parece que tienes marcas de tatami _(2)_ en tu cara.

Bella se sonroja y lleva las manos a su cara, mientras el hombre se ríe de su reacción.

—Para Souji**,** sé serio —Bella ve como el hombre de cabello azul detiene los comentarios burlones y luego dirige su mirada a ella—. No hay ninguna marca de tatami en tu cara —le dice de forma tranquilizadora.

—Vamos Saitou ¡arruinas mi diversión! —Souji mira con seriedad fingida al hombre de cabello azul.

Edward se aclara la garganta interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos.

—Ustedes dos dejen de farfullar —reprende a los hombres seriamente.

Bella ve la escena de una manera extraña pensando para sí misma que esos hombres son raros.

—Entonces… ¿éste es el testigo? ¿Este pequeño asustadizo, es él?

Bella gira su cabeza a la voz que acaba de hablar y se sorprende aún más al ver un niño casi de su edad.

—Es sólo un niño —el joven habla de ella como si él fuera ya mayor.

—Tú no eres quien para decir eso, Heisuke —uno de los hombres de aspecto rudo pero muy divertido se burla de las palabras del niño riéndose a carcajadas.

—Así es, en el mundo de los adultos, tú también eres sólo un niño —agrega otro.

Heisuke exasperado, molesto e indignado por las palabras de esos dos hombres levanta sus brazos frustrado.

—Como sea ¡Cierren la boca par de viejos! —les contesta con tono molesto.

— ¿Qué dijiste jovencito? —el hombre de aspecto rudo y divertido se levanta viendo serio al niño.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para referirte a mí como un viejo, no me importa lo que digas a Shinpanchi pero fíjate bien conmigo ¿sí? —el otro hombre toma la palabra y le contesta.

Shinpanchi, el chico de aspecto rudo, voltea ver al hombre que acaba de hablar.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Me estás dando la espalda?! —le grita.

— ¡USTEDES TRES YA ES SUFICIENTE! —un hombre de cabello corto y negro, mayor que los demás detiene la pelea echa por los hombres, obteniendo la atención de ellos y regresando al tema que les interesa.

—Debo disculparme por su comportamiento inadecuado, por favor no tengas miedo —dice dirigiéndose a Bella.

Bella observa al hombre que se ha dirigido a ella con voz calmada. El hombre tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros, lleva lentes que lo hacen ver serio, pero le sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

—Cierra la puerta y toma asiento —le indica y Bella se mueve.

—Si… —contesta ella en un susurro. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, se acerca un poco más donde están ellos y siente como la mirada de todos está sobre ella. Sin poder evitarlo eso la pone un poco nerviosa, se sienta rápidamente en el tatami y espera a que uno de ellos hable.

—Yo soy el capitán de los Shinsengumi, Kondou isami —el hombre de cabello corto y mayor se presenta a Bella, para luego presentar a los que están junto a él—. Éste de aquí es Sannan-san, el secretario. Y él es Edward… el vice-comandante Edward.

— ¡Kondou! ¿Por qué estás dando todos los detalles? —Edward voltea a ver al capitán con exasperación e interrumpe la presentación.

— ¿No debería? —Shinpanchi pregunta— ¿No deberíamos presentarnos a quien vamos a interrogar?

Edward levanta una ceja en dirección a él en respuesta.

—Bueno… Kondou siempre es demasiado serio en esas cosas —Sano, uno de los hombres del Shinsengumi y líder de la división responde.

Kondou suspira audiblemente para terminar con el intercambio de palabras.

—Bien… vamos a lo importante. Para los que no saben ¿podrías explicarnos lo del incidente de la otra noche, Saitou? —Pide el capitán.

—Anoche un par de "soldados caídos" se encontraron con algunos samuráis renegados, que fueron asesinados y nosotros limpiamos el desorden. Este chico fue testigo de todo —comenta la situación al grupo.

— ¡YO NO VI NADA! —grita Bella angustiada, al ver que, nuevamente, era el centro de atención.

— ¿Seguro? —Heisuke pregunta dirigiéndose a ella.

—Yo no vi… —Bella lo ve y le dice preocupada y asustada.

—Bueno, está bien —Heisuke la interrumpe con las manos alzadas.

—Según Souji tu ayudaste a los soldados… —interroga delicadamente Shinpanchi.

Bella lo mira y esta vez se dirige a él.

—No es así. Yo estaba escapando de los renegados y los Shinsengumi aparecieron, entonces yo fui él que recibió ayuda —contesta.

Shinpanchi asiente con su cabeza hacia ella.

—Eso quiere decir que viste pelear y morir a los soldados y a los renegados ¿no es así? —le vuelve a preguntar.

—Sus ojos lo dicen todo, no es necesariamente algo malo pero… —Sano no termina de hablar porque es interrumpido por Souji.

—Sólo déjame matarlo, es la forma más rápida de mantener su boca cerrada —asegura.

— ¡NO! —grita Bella asustada por esas palabras.

—Basta de hablar de violencia ¡no podemos ir matando a los ciudadanos de la capital a nuestro antojo! —Kondou reprende la actitud de Okita.

Éste sólo da una media sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados y cara de inocente responde.

—No te enojes tanto, era sólo un chiste…

—Éste no es lugar ni momento para chiste —vuelve a reprenderlo.

Bella ve a Saitou y se inclina con las manos al frente y en el tatami, junto con su cabeza que está sobre sus brazos.

— ¡Se lo ruego, prometo no decir nada a nadie! —Bella le ruega para que no la maten.

— ¡Suficiente, llévenselo! —Edward interviene en la discusión y con severidad se dirige a Saitou.

Saitou se levanta, la agarra del brazo y la levanta bruscamente

— ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —Bella suplica mirando a Edward y a los demás que seguían en la habitación.

Saitou la saca de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Se lo ruego, no voy a… —grita Bella mientras el hombre la sigue jalando.

Saitou la lleva a la habitación donde estaba anteriormente, abre la puerta y la empuja dentro. Bella cae en el tatami golpeándose el brazo pero sin lastimarse y observa a Saitou que continúa parado delante de ella.

—Deberías prepararte para lo peor, las cosas se ponen oscuras para ti —le dice con seriedad mientras le devuelve la mirada.

.

.

.

En la habitación donde están los miembros del Shinsengumi todos están asombrados por la decisión de Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿No habrá castigo?! —Shinpanchi fue el primero en preguntar sorprendido.

— ¿Estás seguro Edward? El vio a los "soldados caídos".

Edward entiende sus inquietudes, ya que, lo que vio Bella es peligroso. Las personas normales no deben saberlo, es un secreto que sólo los Shinsengumi saben y el imperio de Bakufu. Pero Edward con tono de voz serio y decidido les contesta sin ninguna duda.

—Anoche nos encargamos de esos soldados, los cuales escaparon sin permiso, él sólo tropezó con ellos por coincidencia —asegura.

Sannan-san ve a Edward con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es así de simple? ¿No hay nada más? —le pregunta.

—Al menos deberíamos asegurarnos de la habilidad del chico para decidir algo más —contesta Edward con mucha calma, sin tomar en cuenta el sentido de sus palabras.

El capitán Kondou suspira.

—Bien, si Edward lo ve así… —les dice a los demás.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Sannan, al escuchar esas palabras, se vuelve a ver Kondou.

—Sabías sus intenciones desde el principio, ¿no es así? ¿Sabías que no quería matarlo? Quiero decir, tenemos que guardar el secreto, no podemos dejarlo ir como si nada —les pregunta a Kondou y Edward.

Edward se queda pensativo pero luego asiente a Sannan-san indicándole que tiene toda la razón.

—Entiendo… todavía hay algo que tenemos que confirmar… —susurra el hombre.

.

.

.

Bella camina por la habitación tratando de deducir que harán con ella. Algo que está luchando por no sentir es miedo, en este momento no lo necesita, tiene que encontrar a su padre, tiene que armarse de valor y escapar de esos hombres.

_Si sigo aquí, esperando, seguro vendrán a matarme. Me sacaron mi espada…..es obvio que pondrán por encima de mi situación las conveniencias de los Shinsengumi. ¡Tengo que escapar! _Son los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Bella, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución.

Bella abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza. Mira a todos lados, cuando se asegura de que no hay nadie sale. Toma un pasillo izquierdo con cuidado de que nadie la vea y se para un momento para ver a todos lados, pero cuando va avanzar siente como alguien le agarra de la tela del cuello de su kimono y la levanta. Bella forcejea con todas sus fuerzas, tratando se zafarse del agarre pero no lo logra.

— ¿Realmente pensaste que podías escapar? —susurra la voz de su captor.

Bella escucha la voz aterciopelada y seria detrás de ella y sabe inmediatamente a quién pertenece.

— ¡Déjame ir! —exige y vuelve a moverse tratando de que Edward la suelte, pero él no lo hace.

—Si escapas serás asesinado ¿no te lo dije anoche? —le dice él sin soltar su agarre.

Bella intenta ver su rostro, pero al no lograrlo se da por vencida.

— ¿No me matarán? ¿Si no escapo me permitirán vivir? ¡No puedo morir todavía! ¡Todavía tengo algo que hacer! —dice completamente resignada.

Edward pone en el piso a Bella antes de hablar

—Si tienes una razón importante por la cual arriesgar tu vida la escucharemos —le asegura.

.

.

.

Bella se encuentra frente a todos ellos, la habitación está en silencio porque todos esperan a escucharla.

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan y esto que les voy a contar pasó hace seis meses —comienza a explicar.

_FLASHBACK_

—_Bella __—la chica escuchó la voz de un hombre._

— _¿Sí? __—contestó ella, girándose para quedar frente a él._

—_Debo ir un tiempo a Kyoto __—le comentó con simpleza su padre. _

— _¿Trabajo de vuelta? __—Preguntó ella y luego__ se tomó un momento antes de continuar__—__ ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

—_No lo sé… quizás un mes o tal vez dos __—le respondió él._

_Bella con un poco de preocupación se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su padre, que estaba de espaldas a ella. _

—_Ya veo… __—susurró pensativa— __cuídate padre, se dice que Kyoto es un lugar peligroso estos días __—terminó por decirle con voz suave. _

_Su padre se dio media vuelta quedando frente a ella y le sonrió cálidamente._

—_No te preocupes __—le pidió suavemente—__ no debes preocuparte por nada… trataré de escribirte, todo lo que me sea posible __—le aseguró. _

— _¿Lo prometes? __—preguntó ella sonriéndole dulcemente._

_Su padre la abrazó y Bella llevó sus manos a la espalda de él regresándole el abrazo, para luego sentir como su padre le daba un beso en la cabeza._

—_Además si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar al doctor Matsumoto, estoy seguro de que él te ayudará Bella __—le aseguró._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

—Como lo prometió mi padre me escribió todo lo que pudo, incluso aunque no siempre podía responderle. Él me escribía diariamente, pero después de aproximadamente un mes perdimos contacto. El doctor Matsumoto siempre estaba lejos de casa y no podía hacer nada, así que fui a Kyoto —sigue relatando ella a la habitación llena de hombres—. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba mi padre y en la desesperación me vi enredada con esos renegados.

—Ya veo… —susurra Kondou, al mismo tiempo que se lleva las manos a la cabeza y con tristeza las pasa por su cabello.

— ¿Recorriste todo el camino desde Edo para buscar a tu padre? —Edward pregunta con la mirada posada en Bella.

Bella asiente hacia Edward mientras Kondou suspira pesadamente.

—Ha sido tan duro…

Edward no deja que Kondou termine interrumpiendo su frase y sigue con sus preguntas hacia bella.

— ¿Por eso te disfrazas como chico?

La mayoría que estaba en la habitación lo sabían, a excepción de tres que estaban con cara de sorprendidos e incrédulos. Entre ellos estaban Kondou, Heisuke y Shinpanchi que aún no entendían lo que acababa de decir Edward, para ellos Bella no parecía una chica ¡su ropa era la de hombre!

— ¿QUÉ? ¿UNA CHICA?

— ¿ERES UNA CHICA?

— ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Se escuchan las exclamaciones incrédulas de los tres hombres.

Kondou con frustración pone sus manos en su cabeza y agarra sus cabellos con exasperación, mientras se reprocha por ser un insensato y no darse cuenta de que Bella era una chica.

— ¡Ésta es una animalada de Kondou isami! ¡Nunca sospeché que podrías ser una chica!

La carcajada de Okita resuena en toda la habitación, está completamente divertido por la cara y la ignorancia de ellos al no darse cuenta.

—Es más que obvio —dice él sin dejar de reírse.

Los demás chicos comienzan a reír también, mientras Bella se sonroja avergonzada.

Shinpanchi para de reír y se pone serio llevando su mirada a Bella.

—De todas formas… ¿no hay manera de confirmarlo de verdad? —pregunta dirigiéndose a ella.

— ¿Confirmarlo? —Bella pregunta temerosa y lo ve asustada por su proposición.

Sano toma la palabra y con una sonrisa juguetona se dirige también a Bella.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa para nosotros? —le dice divertido.

Con sólo escuchar las palabras tan indecentes Kondou se sobresalta y cierra sus ojos fuertemente.

— ¡No lo permitiré! —grita furioso poniendo sus manos en sus piernas.

—Por favor cálmate —Sannan-san con voz calmada se dirige a Kondou.

El hombre lo ve con incredulidad y niega con su cabeza repetidamente.

—Pero eso es… —empieza a contestarle.

Sannan-san interrumpe las palabras de Kondou y se dirige a Bella

—Dijiste que tu nombre es Bella Swan ¿no? ¿Puede ser tu padre el doctor de medicina occidental Carlisle Swan? —le pregunta, cambiando completamente el tema de conversación.

— ¡Conoces a mi padre! —grita Bella sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su padre de los labios de Sannan-san.

Todos escuchan la afirmación de Bella en la habitación y se callan asombrados. La mayoría de ellos confirma su sospecha de que tal vez ella puede ser la persona que los ayude a solucionar las cosas que su padre hizo.

— ¿Eres la hija de Carlisle? —Kondou le dice impresionado a Bella, pero Edward decide ignorar esa pregunta ya que él quiere saber más y continúa con su interrogatorio.

— ¿Cuánto sabes? —le pregunta.

Bella mira a Edward un poco confundida tratando de entender a que se refiere con su pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —devuelve la pregunta ella sin comprender.

La mirada de Edward se vuelve aún más severa.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! Me refiero a Carlisle —le contesta firme.

Aún así Bella no entiende a dónde quiere llegar Edward.

—No entiendo ¿le ha pasado algo a mi padre? —cuestiona ella completamente confundida.

Bella los ve preocupada a todos buscando una respuesta en ellos y es Saitou el primero en hablar.

—Hace un mes la clínica donde tu padre trabajaba fue incendiada, él ha estado perdido desde entonces —le cuenta el hombre.

Bella lleva sus manos a su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Parece haber sido un incendio premeditado. No se encontraron cuerpos pero existe la posibilidad de que esté involucrado de alguna manera —continúa explicando Sannan-san.

Bajando sus manos Bella trata de procesar la información que ellos le están dando.

—Estamos buscando a Carlisle. Si puedes olvidar lo que viste anoche…. te dejaremos estar aquí, hasta que lo encontremos —en esta ocasión es Edward quien sigue con la explicación.

—No desesperes, seguro encontraremos a tu padre —Kondou trata de animar a Bella y hacerla sentir mejor con sus palabras.

—Gracias —contesta Bella, le da una sonrisa triste y asiente hacia él.

—Es bueno que no te hayamos matado todavía —dice Souji y Bella lo mira con incomodidad por sus palabras.

—S-si —le responde completamente incómoda.

El joven Shinpanchi, de cabello rojo con sus puntas hacia arriba, muy fornido y guapo, con una cinta de tela verde en su frente amarrada por detrás de su cabeza y vestimenta de color negro que deja ver parte de su pecho mira a Bella con diversión antes de intervenir en la conversación.

—Sin embargo no podemos tratarla como a un soldado más —asegura.

—Shinpanchi, eres realmente malo con las mujeres. Aunque sí es demasiado pronto para recibirla con los brazos abiertos —negando con la cabeza Heisuke contesta. El niño tiene el cabello color café, los ojos de un color extraño, mezclando el azul y verde dejando un color parecido al verde agua, con su cuerpo formado pero no como el de los demás.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso de que de ahora en adelante el cuartel principal va estar mucho más vivo? —Shinpanchi ríe— Bueno tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a tratarla.

Sano, un chico bien parecido con el cabello largo amarrado con un listón bajo hacia su nuca dejando caer unos cuantos cabellos en su rostro, sus ojos de color azul claro y su cuerpo parecido al de Shinpanchi, asiente con su cabeza a las palabras de su compañero.

—No podemos tratarla como a un soldado más, tenemos que pensar que hacer con ella —asegura, uniéndose a la opinión de los otros dos hombres.

— ¿Por qué no sólo asignamos a alguien para que la atienda y listo? ¿Por qué no Okita o Sannan-san? —sugiere Edward tratando de solucionar el problema planteado.

—No gracias —Okita cruza sus brazos por su pecho y responde a la sugerencia negando con la cabeza—. Edward es tu idea, entonces deberías tomar tú la responsabilidad.

—Si eres tú puedo estar tranquilo —con una sonrisa en sus labios Sannan-san le pide a Edward—. Edward por favor, cuida bien de ella.

Edward se sorprende y encoje sus hombros para luego girar su rostro indignado. Los demás chicos en la sala se ríen.

—Ese es el vice-capitán, siempre rodeado de chicas —Shinpanchi riendo se dirige a Edward.

—Es bueno, es bueno… —Sano afirma, asintiendo a esas últimas palabras.

—Ustedes bastardos… —dice Edward enojado por los comentarios de sus compañeros mientras frunce el ceño.

Todos ríen en la habitación haciendo comentarios de Edward mientras Bella los ve extrañada.

— ¿Qué va a pasarme? —se pregunta a sí misma, en voz baja y muy incómoda.

.

.

.

Edward está en su habitación sentado sobre el tatami frente una mesa escribiendo, allí también se encuentran Okita y Saitou.

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta el primero en voz alta, mientras escribe.

—Ya sabes… ¿Sobre la chica? —Okita, que está recostado en la pared sentado con sus ojos cerrados, contesta.

—Si —Edward responde.

—Es muy linda, no la odio —se forma una media sonrisa en los labios de Okita, mientras habla.

Edward para un momento de escribir.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir… ella vino a Kyoto en busca de Carlisle y se encontró con nuestros soldados en el mismo día. Si es una coincidencia ¿no será demasiado? —pregunta mirando a los otros dos hombres.

Edward retoma su escritura esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Temes que descubra el secreto del Shinsengumi? —esta vez es Saitou quien le responde.

Okita niega con su cabeza ante la pregunta de Saitou.

—No creo que esa chica sea capaz de tal cosa —afirma.

.

.

.

Bella se acerca a la ventana, levanta su mano y la pone sobre ella. La abre y mira la nieve que está en los arboles y el suelo, al mismo tiempo que lleva sus manos a los brazos por el frio que entra en la habitación.

—Hace frio —murmura para sí misma.

Baja las manos hacia su katana y recuerda las palabras que Edward le dijo.

_FLASH BLACK_

—_Ahora estás al servicio de los Shinsengumi, pero no podemos tener una mujer dentro del cuartel general así que seguirás vistiéndote como un chico __—le explicó._

—_Está __bien __—B__ella asintió. Como en todas las demás situaciones ella sólo se limitó a aceptar las condiciones que le imponían los miembros del Shinsengumi y en especial las del vice-comandante._

—_Por ejemplo… incluso si tienes ganas, no puedes revelar tu naturaleza de mujer __— esta vez es Sannan-san quien se dirigió a ella._

—_Entonces… __—__al escuchar eso Bella intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por Edward. _

—_N__o tienes que hacer nada, te daremos una habitación y podrás quedarte ahí __—le dijo el hombre._

_Bella se sorprendió por las palabras del vice-comandante Edward._

—_Eh… ¿no es esta chica el error de "alguien"? __—interrumpió Okita a Edward._

—_Cállate por un minuto Souji __—le ordenó Edward quien se había sobresaltado un poco por la acusación._

_Después de aclarar su garganta y callar a Souji por su impertinencia, Edward continuó dirigiéndose a Bella._

—_Bien, entonces… __—__Edward tomó la katana que tenía a su lado y se la puso en frente a Bella__—__ es un objeto valioso ¿no? Además necesitas una espada para lucir como un chico __—terminó al mismo tiempo que se la entregaba._

_Bella alzó sus manos y tomó la espada que le habían quitado cuando se desmayó, para luego llevarla a su pecho._

—_Gracias __—le contestó con sinceridad a Edward. _

_FIN DE FLASH BLACK_

— ¿Pero aún así cuándo podré ir a buscar a mi padre? Podría estar prisionera aquí por siempre —susurra para sí misma, mientras sigue mirando su katana.

Bella con un poco de resignación cierra sus ojos y suspira.

— ¿Eso no dependerá de tu actitud? —una voz de hombre detrás de ella le pregunta y hace que Bella se exalte y asuste dando un paso hacia atrás,

— ¿P-p- porque estás…? —pregunta poco convencida y sin terminar.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? He estado aquí como tu guardia todo este tiempo —le contesta Souji con incredulidad mientras la ve con ojos inocentes.

_Oh, estoy siendo observada_ Bella piensa para sí misma un poco incómoda.

— ¿No me digas que escuchaste todo? —pregunta Bella avergonzada por no medir su boca y quedarse callada cuando es debido— Yo…

—Lo escuché, definitivamente lo escuché —contesta con una sonrisa Souji.

Bella se recuesta en la esquina de la ventana, pensando para sí misma.

—La cena está lista ¿Estás bien? —otra voz se mezcla en el silencio del lugar.

Asomándose más a la ventana Bella observa la figura de un hombre alto fuerte. Él tiene el cabello de un extraño color azul y largo, llegando hasta debajo de sus hombros, lo lleva amarrado con un listón blanco y grueso que pasa por su cabello llevándolo al lado Izquierdo, otros mechones caen en su rostro, y sus ojos son azules.

— ¡Saitou! —Bella se gira y ve al chico que trae una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

—Mm… ¿has estado ahí todo el tiempo? —pregunta ella esperando que él no haya escuchado nada.

Pero Saitou asiente afirmando que escuchó todo y con pena Bella agacha su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con resignación

_Saitou también me ha escuchado, me he convertido en una chica que habla sola _piensa apenada.

— ¿Es hora de la cena? —pregunta Heisuke.

Bella levanta su cabeza, abre sus ojos y ve a Heisuke que está junto a Saitou.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, puedes ir y comer sin mí —le responde.

—No saques los ojos de ella ni un segundo, esas fueron las órdenes después de todo —Okita les dice a las personas ahí presentes.

— ¿Entonces por qué no come con nosotros y listo? —pregunta Heisuke a Saitou.

—Las órdenes son que no la dejemos salir de la habitación —Saitou niega esa idea.

—Hoy está bien, Edward está en Osaka —contesta Heisuke riendo mientras levanta sus brazos y los coloca detrás de su cabeza.

—Sí… estoy aburrido, no tiene gracia mirarla comer—Okita ríe y Saitou pasa la bandeja de comida a las manos de Heisuke.

— ¿Por qué me la das a mi? —pregunta confundido.

Saitou comienza a caminar mientas Okita se encarga de contestarle.

—Porque fue tu idea —le responde—. ¿Vamos? —pregunta dirigiéndose a Bella.

Ella los observa extrañada pero les hace caso y los sigue.

.

.

.

Todos están en la habitación esperando a los que faltan para empezar a comer. Cuando la puerta se abre y tres personas entran, Shinpanchi se dirige impaciente a Saitou.

— ¡Eres muy lento! ¿Tratabas de hacer que mi estomago se pudriera? —pregunta.

Heisuke lleva la bandeja de Bella a la par de Sano, mientras Saitou y Okita se sientan a la par de Sano y enfrente de Shinpanchi.

— ¿Por qué está ella aquí? —Sano pregunta en voz alta a los recién llegados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está mal? —le responde Heisuke asombrado.

—No del todo… —Shinpanchi ríe— bueno la comida es mejor cuando se come junto a todo el mundo.

—No te quedes ahí parada, siéntate aquí —Sano le hace una seña a Bella.

Ella asiente y se acerca a donde está Heisuke y donde él puso su bandeja de comida.

—Perdón y gracias Toudou —dice suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme Toudou? Todos me dicen Heisuke, así que tú también puedes hacerlo —Heisuke frunce el ceño y la reprende en broma.

—Pero… —ella intenta protestar.

—Estamos alrededor de la misma edad por lo que encaja mejor, yo te llamaré Bella —la interrumpe.

—Está bien Heisuke —Bella asiente sonriéndole.

—Sí, así está bien —él le contesta, sonriendo también.

Después que todos han tomado sus asientos Saitou agradece, y Heisuke y Shinpanchi se la pasan en bromas toda la cena.

—Shinpanchi… ¿Por qué siempre te robas mi comida? —le pregunta Heisuke ofendido.

—Es por el tamaño de tu cuerpo, los tipos grandes necesitan porciones más grandes —le responde el implicado riendo.

—Entonces yo necesito más porque estoy creciendo —le replica el chico.

Shinpanchi le quita el pescado a Heisuke, éste trata de recuperarlo pero el hombre lo mete a su boca. Heisuke abre la boca sorprendido al ver como Shinpanchi se traga el pescado entero

— ¿Cómo puedes tener tan mala educación? Escupe los huesos —Heisuke niega con su cabeza—. Eso es repúgnate

Shinpanchi saca la cola del pez y se lo pone enfrente a Heisuke

— ¿Quieres? —le ofrece.

— ¡No lo necesito! —le contesta.

Bella ríe mientras ve como ellos siguen peleando.

—Siempre es así, perdón por el alboroto —la chica escucha que le habla la persona a su lado.

—No, es bastante divertido comer ruidosamente junto a ustedes —Bella lleva su mirada a Sano y le contesta.

Sano ríe al ver como Bella vuelve a sonreír.

—Al fin sonríes… he estado tratando de que sonrieras desde que llegaste, no voy a hacerte nada malo —le dice tranquilamente.

—Sí —ella asiente y le devuelve otra sonrisa.

_¿Podría haber entendido mal el Shinsengumi?_ Piensa para sí misma, ya que ese lugar no es como ella se lo había imaginado.

—Chicos ¿puedo llamar su atención sólo unos minutos? —alguien pide amablemente.

Todos en la habitación se ponen serios y con cautela observan al mensajero.

—Llegaron noticias de Edward en Osaka, parece que Sannan-san ha recibido una lesión grave en el cumplimiento de su deber —comenta.

Shinpanchi ve a la persona que les ha traído el mensaje, es Genzaburo.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se encuentra? —le pregunta.

Genzaburo baja la mirada con tristeza.

—Se dice que recibió una profunda herida en una lucha —cuenta el hombre—, la lesión está en su mano izquierda… Es duro para él empuñar la espada, pero no parece ser ninguna amenaza vital.

—Bien —dice Bella y suspira con alivio, estaba preocupada que los pudieran haber matado.

—No es bueno —contesta Heisuke a Bella, cerrando su mano en puño.

Todos se encuentran molestos por lo ocurrido.

—Una katana no es algo que sólo se empuña en una mano, Sannan-san no va a poder luchar más —Saitou es el primero en hablar.

—Tengo que hablar con Kondou —Genzaburo se dirige a todos y luego se retira.

Okita cruza sus brazos por su pecho.

—Si él está lisiado, no tendrá más remedio que usar cualquier medicamento para volver a usar sus manos —el joven sigue con la conversación.

Todos en la habitación lo observan por sus palabras, ellos saben a lo que él se refiere… _ese medicamento,_ pero ninguno dice nada por un tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa si se complica? —Shinpanchi es el primero en hablar.

Bella los mira confundida ya que no sabe de qué están hablando.

—Eh… ¿no es Sannan-san secretario del Shinsengumi? —pregunta al fin.

—N-no… —el primero en contestar es Shinpanchi.

—No, no es así. Tú describes Shinsengumi como grupo de recién elegidos ¿no? El Shinsengumi en el que estamos es un sennoujou _(3)_…

Antes de terminar las palabras Sano se levanta y se avienta con un puño que se estampa en la cara de Heisuke tirándolo a la pared con fuerza.

Inmediatamente Shinpanchi protege a Bella poniéndola atrás de él.

— AH HEISUKE —Bella grita y lo llama.

Shinpanchi ve como Heisuke soba el lado izquierdo de su mejilla roja.

—Estás exagerando… Sano se considerado con Heisuke —le habla a Sano.

El hombre reacciona y se calma, para ver como Heisuke está tirado en el tatami aún.

—Perdón —le dice.

—No, está bien. También yo me equivoqué… pero hombre tu golpe fue rápido — Heisuke lo mira con un poco de dolor aún.

Luego de esas palabras todos miran a Bella y comienzan a explicarle, serios y con una mirada fría.

—Bella lo que acabas de escuchar pudo haber sido peligroso, no quiero que preguntes sobre esto —Shinpanchi es el primero en hablar.

—Pero… —ella apenada trata de responder pero es interrumpida por Okita que tiene una expresión de tristeza y frustración, a la vez que su voz es severa y carente de emoción.

—El Shinsengumi que Heisuke mencionó es un lamentable grupo de niños… —le dice.

Con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza Bella los mira asustada.

_1. Katana: es un sable japonés._

_2. Tatami: un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas. Es el material del suelo adecuado para el clima en Japón._

_3. Sennoujou: señores de la muerte._

_Hola chicas somos nuevas pero esperamos que lo disfruten._

_Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia. _

_Para no confundirnos Okita y Souji es el mismo, ustedes verán que a veces le dicen Souji y otras Okita. Y Todou es el apellido de Heisuke._

_Si se preguntan por qué los colores de pelo tan extraños les iré subiendo una foto de cada uno de los chicos para que los conozcan._

_Y con esto nos despedimos sus servidoras Elizabeth y Stephanie. =)_


	3. Chapter 2: las llamas de los disturbios

_Disclaymer: __Ni la historia ni los personajes son nuestros. La historia y algunos personajes pertenece a un anime, que al final del fic les diremos el nombre, y los otros personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer _

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias a nuestra beta flor carrizo por su ayuda en corregir nuestra historia haces un excelente trabajo nos encanta.

_._

_._

_._

—_Pero… —ella __apenada trata de responder pero es interrumpida por Okita que tiene una expresión de tristeza y frustración, a la vez que su voz es severa y carente de emoción._

—_El Shinsengumi que Heisuke mencionó es un lamentable grupo de niños… __—le dice. _

_Con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza Bella los mira asustada._

Capítulo 2.

**Las llamas de los disturbios.**

.

Un hermoso atardecer donde los rayos del sol se pueden apreciar, junto a la nieve que forma una hermosa capa cubriendo todo el cuartel general de los Shinsengumi.

.

.

— ¡Que aproveche! —dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

Kondou lleva un trozo de su comida a la boca, teniendo sus ojos cerrados intenta no prestar mucha atención a la absurda pelea por comida que tienen Heisuke y Shinpanchi.

—Shinpanchi permíteme que te ayude con tu comida. —Heisuke quita una porción de la comida de su compañero.

— ¡Pensaba tener ese último trozo, bastardo! Pero si quieres jugar así… —le contesta enojado.

Shinpanchi se levanta del tatami y trata de agarrar a Heisuke, que también se ha levantado. Heisuke lleva en sus manos su comida, que intenta apartarla de Shinpanchi y con ironía le contesta:

— ¡¿Cuál es tu gran idea!?

Shinpanchi alza su mano y con sus dedos agarra la esquina de la bandeja de comida.

— ¡No me vengas con esa mierda después de robarme la comida!

Heisuke aleja de nuevo la bandeja y con reproche le contesta:

— ¡Tú eres el que siempre me coge la comida!

— ¡Eres, tan pequeño Heisuke! Recordar algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo…

— ¡No fue hace mucho tiempo! Pasó esta mañana, me robaste tres cosas que tenía intención de comerme. —Apartando la mano de Shinpanchi, le responde.

Todos los demás, que están en la habitación, se encuentran en silencio comiendo y bebiendo sake.

Pero Genzaburo, harto de su pelea de niños, interviene.

— ¡Ustedes dos ya basta! Bella Swan seguramente se enfadará.

Heisuke y Shinpanchi voltean a ver a Genzaburo y luego llevan su mirada hacia Bella, ella con nerviosismo sonríe y piensa para sí misma: _"¿Genzaburo está intentando hacer esto por mí?"_

De repente la puerta se abre y Edward da un paso al frente.

—Estoy de vuelta —saluda a todos.

—Hey Edward. —Kondou lleva su mirada a él, y le responde.

—Edward. —Okita también contesta el saludo.

Pero cuando Edward avanza unos pasos más, y alguien tras de él lo sigue y entra en la habitación, todos se sorprenden al ver a Sannan-san.

Los dos avanzan hasta llegar a la par de Kondou. Edward se sienta a la par de él, y Sannan-san detrás de Edward.

—Capitán, teniente, bienvenidos —los saluda Kondou a ambos.

—Bienvenido a casa Sannan-san —Okita lo saluda con tranquilidad.

El hombre lleva el brazo herido vendado, y sostenido por una tela blanca amarrada a su cuello.

—Ya he vuelto —les contesta.

—Buen trabajo… ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —pregunta Kondou.

Sannan-san cierra sus ojos e intenta no darle importancia al asunto.

—Ya lo ves… me derrotaron —susurra. Inmediatamente abre sus ojos y observa a todos en la habitación, ve sus caras de preocupación y no importa cuanto trate de fingir, él sabe que jamás le creerán que está bien, pero disimulando les sonríe—. Estoy bien, no es una herida seria… así que no hay de qué preocuparse… bueno entonces…

Sannan-san se levanta sin terminar de hablar, y camina hacia la puerta. Pero en ese momento Heisuke le pregunta.

— ¿Sannan-san que tal si cenas algo?

—No, gracias. Estoy un poco cansado, así que iré a descansar a mi habitación —él contesta abriendo la puerta.

Con esas palabras cierra la puerta. Al salir, cuando nadie lo ve él lleva su mano derecha donde está su brazo herido y, con una tristeza profunda en sus ojos y frustración, sigue su camino.

.

.

—Edward… dinos la verdad acerca de la herida de Sannan-san —pide Okita con preocupación.

—No es nada —contesta el aludido, tratando de dejar el tema.

Edward da una mirada a su alrededor, e inmediatamente nota que Bella está ahí, sentada con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta enojado.

Bella levanta su cabeza y mira a Edward sin decir nada, deja que él prosiga con sus preguntas.

— ¿Quién te permitió que dejaras tu habitación y vinieras a cenar aquí?

Ella baja nuevamente su cabeza, se siente mal por haber desobedecido y hacerlo enojar, sumado a que no sabe que responderle.

Sonriendo apenado, Kondou comienza a responder a las preguntas de su capitán, ya que alguien debe hacerlo.

—Bu… bueno Edward, que tipo de…

—La invité a comer con nosotros —habla Heisuke, interrumpiendo a su compañero y respondiendo con tranquilidad.

Edward voltea su cabeza en dirección a Heisuke, con su rostro lleno de incredulidad. Luego mira a Shinpanchi, quien también le responde de la misma forma.

—No fue idea mía —le dice.

—Yo... no... —Genzaburo dice, intentando excusarse

Edward pone cara de sorpresa mezclado con incredulidad, no puede creer que todos estén defendiendo a la mujer. Cuando creía que nadie más iba a hablar, Sano también se une a sus compañeros.

—Yo se lo dije —afirma.

Edward dirige su mirada a todos y respira profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Decidisteis dejarla salir a su aire —reprende a todos los presentes.

— ¡Vamos! Al menos durante las comidas, Bella prometió que no intentaría huir. Además durante las dos semanas pasadas no ha intentado escapar. —Heisuke suspira.

—Sólo han pasado dos semanas… —responde Edward, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del hombre.

—Si te preocupa tanto quizás deberías vigilarla personalmente, durante todo el tiempo. —Okita lo interrumpe y sus palabras van, indudablemente, dirigidas a Edward.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Edward mientras lo ve con sorpresa.

Viéndolo de reojo, Okita le sonríe con arrogancia, dándole a entender a qué se refiere.

—Edward… ¿Qué te parece?, ¿por qué no permitirle comer aquí? —Kondou pregunta, llamando la atención del capitán.

Edward rueda sus ojos, no logra entender cómo es que todos están apoyándola.

—Kondou… si sigues siendo tan permisivo se debilitarán tus órdenes —le contesta con cansancio.

Kondou le sonríe apenado a Edward, pero antes de que pueda decir algo Bella lo interrumpe y se dirige a ellos.

—Eh… creo que volveré a mi habitación —susurra. Toma en sus manos la bandeja para levantarse pero la voz de Edward la toma por sorpresa.

—Sólo durante las comidas… —afirma.

Bella lleva su mirada sorprendida a los ojos verdes de él, y Edward también le corresponde la mirada, pero luego la aparta y cierra sus ojos.

—Bueno… yo también debo comer algo —dice un poco más tranquilo.

—Bien... iré a traerte tu comida —contesta Genzaburo, levantándose

Bella pronuncia el nombre de Edward en su mente sin apartar su mirada de él, todavía sorprendida por su actitud. Pero la voz de Heisuke la trae de nuevo a la realidad.

—Es genial Bella, ahora podrás comer con nosotros.

—Sí —responde Bella con felicidad.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol anuncian el amanecer, los pájaros con sus cantos comienzan una buena mañana y la nieve aún cubre los árboles, el suelo y el techo de las casas.

Sannan-san se encuentra en su habitación, sentado sobre el tatami y en sus manos tiene una katana… Su mirada está llena de frustración.

.

.

Observando la habitación donde todos están desayunando, Bella se percata de que sólo falta una persona: Sannan-san.

_Sannan-san se ha vuelto más distante con todos_, piensa para sí misma con tristeza.

.

.

Es de noche y abriendo su ventana Bella ve a Sannan-san practicando con su espada, pero es inútil. Su mano derecha jamás podrá tener la fuerza para poder utilizarla en una batalla.

Con su mirada triste Bella piensa:

"_Parece estar molesto consigo mismo"._

.

.

Una nueva mañana llega, pero esta vez la nieve de los árboles se ha derretido y las hojas verdes sobresalen más hermosas.

—Buenos días. —Bella llega a la cocina y saluda a Okita y Saitou que se encuentran allí preparando la comida.

—Buenos días, Bella —contesta Okita con una sonrisa.

Saitou está probando el sabor de la sopa, y Bella se sorprende por verlos haciendo eso.

—Okita, Saitou… ¿están cocinando? —pregunta mostrando su sorpresa.

—No somos los únicos, nos turnamos para preparar las comidas —le responde Saitou.

En ese momento entra Heisuke y comienza a saludar.

—Hola Bella. Sannan-san dijo que comería en su habitación —dice lo último dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

—Él lo llama comer, pero apenas toca comida —responde irónicamente Okita

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta Bella extrañada.

—Sí no come bien su herida no se curará correctamente —contesta Heisuke con tristeza.

Cuando Bella se disponía a contestar, escucha una voz suave detrás de ella que la interrumpe.

—Te permití comer afuera… pero no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar y salir a tu antojo.

Bella da media vuelta y se encuentra con la cara seria de Edward y decide saludarlo rápidamente.

—Bu... buenos días… pensé que podría ayudar… —susurra nerviosa.

—No te molestes —le contesta Edward con indiferencia quitando su mirada de ella.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta Edward comienza a caminar para salir de la cocina. Bella decide seguirlo por el pasillo y vuelve a hablarle mientras él camina.

—Eh... ¿Me permites ir a llevarle la comida a Sannan-san? —pregunta indecisa.

Edward se detiene y voltea su cabeza en dirección a ella con incredulidad.

— ¿Tú? —le pregunta manteniendo un tono irónico.

—Sí, cuidaba a menudo los pacientes de mi padre… —comienza a contestar Bella un tanto apenada.

— ¡Para! —Edward la interrumpe—. Si cuidaras demasiado de él podría ser contraproducente y hacer que se volviera cabezota.

Pero antes de que Bella pueda responder se escucha como desde la cocina Okita se dirige a Edward:

—Sólo déjala en paz, independientemente de quién le haya llevado la comida, no está comiendo. Dejemos que lo haga esta vez.

— ¡Sí! Si esto sigue así Sannan-san se derrumbará. —Heisuke apoya la idea con una sonrisa.

Edward se da media vuelta y sigue con su camino, pero antes de desaparecer levanta su mano izquierda y contesta:

—Bueno… has lo que quieras.

Bella y Heisuke ven como él se aleja por el pasillo, da vuelta al lado izquierdo y desaparece.

— ¿Es que a Edward no le preocupa Sannan-san? —pregunta ella con resignación.

—Justo lo contrario —Saitou contesta a su pregunta—. Probablemente él esté más preocupado que todos nosotros, el hecho de que hirieran a Sannan-san cuando estaban juntos debe haberle afectado más que a cualquier otro.

Inclinando su cabeza y con tristeza en su mirada Bella se queda en silencio.

.

.

Tres toques se escuchan en la puerta de Sannan-san y luego la voz de Bella.

—Perdón, le he traído la comida —le dice suavemente.

—Gracias —responde Sannan-san sentado en el tatami.

Abriendo la puerta Bella arregla la manga de su kimono, luego agarra la bandeja y la coloca en frente de Sannan-san.

—Aquí tiene —susurra ella.

—Que raro que Swan me traiga la comida —dice Sannan-san sin moverse de su lugar volteando a ver la comida. Bella la observa, decide ignorar el comentario y explicarle cómo la preparo.

—Corté los ingredientes para el miso en trocitos y se los trituré, así que en lugar de utilizar palillos, podría intentar beberlos

Un pequeño silencio aparece en la habitación, hasta que Sannan-san lo rompe con su voz llena de amargura e ironía.

— ¿Te estás compadeciendo?

Bella se sorprende un poco por sus palabras, pero no lo interrumpe.

— ¿Estás cuidando del lisiado para que no derrame torpemente su comida?

—No, yo... —Bella niega con su cabeza y trata de explicarle, pero él no la deja.

—Si es así estás perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Quién te mando? ¿Fue Edward, Sano, o quizá, Heisuke?

Con tristeza Bella niega la cabeza antes de contestarle.

—No, yo sólo les pedí permiso —susurra suavemente.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —pregunta Sannan-san, pero esta vez su voz demuestra asombro.

—Sí, oí que no estabas comiendo muy bien, eso me hizo querer ayudarte —le responde.

Sin entender por qué la preocupación de los demás y de ella, Sannan-san se queda un momento en silencio.

—Ya veo… de hecho suena como si pensaras en mi bienestar, sin embargo… ¿no estás tratando de crear un lugar al que pertenecer? —cuestiona el hombre pensativo.

Bella, igual de pensativa que el hombre, medita las palabras que él le ha dicho.

—Puede ser… pero por favor, intente comer un poco, todos realmente… ¡todos están muy preocupados por usted! —le contesta sinceramente.

Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante en forma de saludo para retirarse Bella dice:

—Con permiso.

Se levanta, da media vuelta y cierra la puerta detrás de ella luego de salir de la habitación.

.

.

—Bella, ¡alégrate! Voy a tratar de tomar el almuerzo con él de nuevo. —Con entusiasmo Heisuke intenta animar a Bella.

—Sí, ¡alégrate! —Shinpanchi también se une.

—Gracias —contesta Bella aún sin ánimo.

Todos se encuentran comiendo sus alimentos, cuando de repente se escuchan las voces de dos chicos

—Presidente —dicen.

Bella gira su cabeza hacia la puerta y se sorprende viendo a Sannan-san entrar y caminar enfrente de todos ellos, él se sienta al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Buen provecho —dice sin prestarle atención a las miradas de sus compañeros.

—Sannan-san —los chicos pronuncian su nombre con asombro.

—Supongo que es mejor comer con todos —les dice él, y Bella sonríe llena de felicidad.

—Claro, por supuesto —contesta Kondou riendo.

Llevando a su boca y mordiendo un pedazo de onigiri Sannan-san lleva su mirada hacia Bella y ella con alegría le da una media sonrisa.

.

.

Con el cielo despejado de nubes, cerca del pozo y con dos baldes de agua Bella está lavando ropa.

Atrás de ella se encuentra Saitou-san que está practicando con su katana, haciendo movimientos con sus pies y manos, se puede apreciar su agilidad y destreza. Hace unos cuantos movimientos más, se detiene, y le dedica una mirada de reojo a Bella.

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —pregunta él, sin dejar de mirarla.

Con pena Bella se levanta y junta sus manos acercándolas a su pecho.

—Me preguntaba si podría salir al exterior para buscar a mi padre —pregunta ella bajando la mirada.

Saitou-san aleja su vista de ella casi instantáneamente.

—Eso no es posible, hay una gran cantidad de problemas en la capital en este momento, no tenemos disponibles los hombres de recambio para ofrecértelos como escolta —le contesta.

Después de terminar de hablar él sigue con sus movimientos con la katana. Y Bella baja su mirada con tristeza.

—Ya veo —responde ella con voz apagada.

—Aunque tal vez puedas acompañarnos para vigilar —Okita-san le propone a Bella, desde donde estaba, sentado en el piso de madera.

Bella se da media vuelta y mira a Okita-san con emoción.

— ¿¡En serio!? Entonces… ¡¿pueden por favor permitirme que los acompañe?! —pregunta esperanzada.

Okita-san cierra sus ojos y piensa un minuto antes de responderle con su habitual ironía.

—Pero, salir de vigilante significa poner tu vida en riesgo, un solo error puede costarte la vida. —Abre nuevamente sus ojos y observa directamente a Bella antes de continuar con sus palabras—. Probablemente no serás capaz de ir, si no puedes, por lo menos, protegerte.

— ¡He estudiado algunas artes marciales! Asistí a un dojo cuando era una niña… —responde ella decididamente, poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Saitou-san toma una pose elegante, con su mano extendida en el aire con su katana, antes de dirigirse a Bella.

—En ese caso… muéstrame tus habilidades —le dice seriamente, manteniendo la posición.

Los tres presentes continúan en el mismo lugar. Okita-san sigue en la misma posición, sentado en el piso de madera, con sus manos y pies cruzados. Mientras que Bella está frente a Saitou-san a una distancia de dos metros.

Saitou-san lleva sus dos katanas al lado derecho, y sus manos están a los costados. Y Bella tiene su katana al lado izquierdo, y sus manos están a los costados, casi en la misma posición que su contrincante.

No te arrepientas, atácame cuando quieras… —dice Saitou-san a Bella, hablando con seriedad.

— ¿Pero? —Bella interrumpe a Saitou.

— ¿Sólo es una espada corta de decoración? —pregunta el hombre, terminando su frase anterior.

—No, ¡no es! Saitou-san, si te apuñalara con mi katana, morirías —responde ella con sorpresa.

Una risa se escucha al fondo, ya que, Okita comienza a reírse a carcajadas por las absurdas palabras de la muchacha.

—Es, realmente, algo para preocuparse… la posibilidad de que tú mates a Saitou, ¡qué bien! —dice el hombre sin moverse del lugar donde se encuentra sentado.

—No es gracioso —responde Bella, mostrando indignación.

—Pero… si nos muestras tus habilidades, consideraremos seriamente permitirte acompañarnos —afirma, con más seriedad, Okita.

—Si insistes en usar tu katana… atácame con el dorso. —Bella regresa su mirada hacia Saitou-san cuando escucha sus palabras.

Con decisión, Bella saca su espada y con las dos manos sosteniéndola le da vuelta para que el filo de la misma quede hacia arriba.

—Entendido —dice ella suavemente.

Dando una respiración profunda, Bella da un grito, luego levanta su espada y sale con precisión a dar el primer golpe.

La katana de la joven choca con la katana de Saitou. Bella pasa por el lado izquierdo sin hacerle ningún daño, y cuando da media vuelta se sorprende al ver a Saitou y su katana a sólo unos centímetros de su cuello.

Saitou está frente a ella, su mano izquierda sostiene la espada y la espada de Bella se encuentra tirada en el suelo.

Bella intenta no moverse, por lo menos hasta que Saitou aleja la espada y, con elegancia y un movimiento rápido, la lleva a su costado izquierdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta con incredulidad.

Okita se levanta, caminando hacia donde está la katana tirada en el suelo y la recoge. Mientras que Saitou está a la par de él guardando su espada en la funda.

— ¿Sorprendida? —pregunta Okita con tranquilidad a una asombrada Bella—. Saitou es un maestro manejando la katana —afirma.

—No puede ser… en un segundo… —comienza a decir Bella, aún confundida.

Llegando al lado de Bella, Okita extiende la katana hacia ella.

—Si fuera algo serio, ya estarías muerta —le contesta con simpleza.

Bella toma la espada en sus manos, mientras Saitou, quien todo ese tiempo había estado dándole la espalda, se voltea para mirarla directamente a ella.

—Debes estar orgullosa de tu maestro, tu técnica es única. Por lo menos, no serías un inconveniente si nos acompañaras —le dice sinceramente.

—Saitou le das tu aprobación, ¿eh? —pregunta Okita, sonriendo—. Es realmente sorprendente —dice después, pero esta vez se había dado media vuelta y había mirado a Bella, mientras hablaba con ironía.

Bella está sorprendida viéndolos, tratando de encontrar palabras para responder.

—Pero…

—Pediremos al vice-comandante que permita que nos acompañes en la vigilancia. —Saitou la interrumpe, mientras mantiene la mirada fija en ella.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Bella y su rostro se llena de alegría.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —le responde, sin dejar de sonreír.

Okita le responde con una sonrisa falsa antes de dirigirse a ella:

—Sin embargo… si tratas de huir o interferir en nuestro recorrido… te mataré.

—Sí. —Asiente ella con su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le responde sin demora.

Los dos hombres, dándole la espalda, caminan y abren la puerta que los lleva dentro de la habitación y desaparecen tras ella.

.

.

—Tienes permitido salir del cuartel general —la voz de Edward es firme mientras se dirige a Bella. Su cabello largo color bronce, está amarrado en una cola de caballo, pero unos mechones caen sobre su rostro.

Los ojos verdes muestran seriedad mientras habla con la joven.

—Acompañarás a estos hombres a la capital, tienes que seguir las órdenes del comandante todo el tiempo.

— ¡Sí! —contesta con emoción ella.

Edward mira a los dos hombres que también se encuentran sentados en la habitación

—Souji, Heisuke… a ustedes dos les toca vigilar hoy ¿no es así? —pregunta en el mismo tono.

—Si se meten en mi camino los abandonaré, ¿puedes con eso? —contesta Okita, con su habitual forma amenazante.

Inmediatamente Edward se enoja por la respuesta del hombre.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo! —prácticamente le grita.

En ese momento, Okita ríe por su reacción, y Edward decide ignorarlo. Él lleva nuevamente su mirada a Bella, antes de seguir explicando la situación.

—Parece que el _clan Choshuu_ _(1)_ está planeando algo, normalmente, no te permitiría salir del cuartel general, pero han surgido algunos testigos que han visto a Carlisle.

— ¡¿Mi padre?! —pregunta Bella, llena de curiosidad.

—Si permitimos que esta oportunidad se nos escape, nuestra búsqueda de Carlisle no progresará —afirmó Edward, continuando con la explicación.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Bella le contesta, inclinándose hacia adelante.

.

.

Como Bella acompaña al primer equipo, comienza a preguntar sobre su padre a los habitantes de la capital. Nadie da una respuesta importante, hasta que un hombre mayor contesta a las preguntas que Bella le ha hecho con algo que podría ser importante.

—Hace poco vi a alguien con esa descripción en la tienda Mayusa —le dice el hombre señalando la tienda. Bella le da las gracias y rápidamente corre hacia el lugar donde le han dicho que podrían saber algo de su padre.

Okita, que ha estado cerca de ella todo este tiempo, trata de seguirla pero en ese momento escucha unas palabras que hacen que él se detenga.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Dilo una vez más!

Cuatro hombres del mismo Shinsengumi se encuentran frete a otros tres hombres, todos ellos están en el puente.

—Deja de aullar, lobo de Mibu. ¿Es el Shinsengumi por el cual da demasiado miedo caminar por las calles de Kyoto? —responde uno de los hombres a la exigencia del miembro del Shinsengumi.

Las palabras burlescas del hombre hacen que los miembros del Shinsengumi se molesten.

— ¡Porque tú…! —uno de los hombres comienza a gritar una respuesta

Okita mira con exasperación como Bella se aleja, sabiendo que no puede seguirla.

—De todas las cosas, esto tenía que suceder aquí y ahora… —dice exasperado, y luego apresurando su paso se dirige hacia la pelea que han comenzado los hombres.

.

.

Bella va caminando cerca de la entrada, y ve a un joven que se encuentra bebiendo frente al lugar que le habían señalado, él la observa fijamente. Otro hombre que está sentado a dos metros de distancia de ella, también la observa con cautela.

Bella decide que lo mejor es entrar al lugar.

—Disculpe… —dice con amabilidad una vez dentro.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —responde el hombre que se encuentra sentado dentro del negocio.

—Eh… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —habla ella una vez que está frente a él.

Pero lo que ella no había visto cuando entró fueron los cuatro hombres que están del lado derecho de la habitación.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Estaba con los Shinsengumi! —Uno de los hombres la señala mientras habla.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde viene la voz, Bella observa como el mismo hombre que había hablado desenvaina su espada y corre hacia ella, pero otro hombre les grita:

— ¡Tontos no se apuren!

Bella retrocede por la sorpresa y, gracias a eso, logra esquivar por poco la hoja de la espada que pasa cerca de su rostro. Pero, inmediatamente, pierde el equilibrio y cae al piso dando un grito.

El hombre levanta sus brazos y acercándose más a ella, baja la espada con fuerza.

Bella cierra los ojos cuando ve que la espada se va acercando, y se queda esperando un golpe que nunca llega. Otra espada se interpone, protegiéndola y ella abre los ojos inmediatamente. Lo primero que observa es a un hombre de cabello rojo…

— ¡Okita-san! —dice con alegría y alivio.

—Realmente tienes mala suerte, lo que significa que… estos chicos están incluidos —le responde con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento, entran los otros miembros del Shinsengumi, y, rápidamente, atacan a los hombres que intentaron lastimar a Bella.

La gente del pueblo comienza a reunirse afuera de la tienda y observan la pelea llenándose de pánico. Se pueden escuchar los susurros de las personas:

—Que miedo…

—Esto es terrible…

Los dos hombres que habían observado a Bella mientras entraba en la tienda, miran la situación asombrados.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones del cuartel general de los Shinsengumi están sentados en el tatami diez hombres y una mujer.

—Fue todo un éxito —dice el capitán Kondou, quien es el primero en tomar la palabra.

—El contrabando de armas estaba escondido en la tienda Mayusa, y el espía del clan Choshuu fue capturado, era Furutaka Shuntarou —continúa Sannan-san.

—Tenemos suerte —responde sonriendo Okita.

—No es cosa de risa, el titular de Mayusa era un espía de los Choshuu en nuestras propias narices —lo reprende Sannan-san mirándolo con seriedad.

— ¿No estás pensando mal de Shimada y Yamazaku, verdad? —pregunta Heisuke de forma divertida a Sannan-san, señalando a dos hombres sentados a unos pasos de ellos.

Bella se había enterado que el joven que estaba bebiendo frente al local al que ella entró, era parte de los miembros del Shinsengumi y su nombre era Yamazaku; el otro hombre, también formaba parte ellos, y era Shimada.

En este momento los dos se encuentran sentados detrás de Shinpanchi y son los hombres a quienes Heisuke señala.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por ellos —responde Yamazaku, al escuchar la pregunta.

—Estábamos sorprendidos en cuanto al movimiento en la tienda Mayusa, hemos podido capturar a Furutaka porque Okita-san y los demás se esforzaron —continúa la explicación Shimada.

—Eso es retrospección —contesta Sannan-san, todavía serio.

Shinpanchi con tranquilidad les dice.

—Son increíbles, chicos. Por otra parte Souji… —Shinpanchi dice con tranquilidad.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Bella habla interrumpiendo sus palabras:

— ¡Yo tengo la culpa! Es porque entre cegada en la tienda después de obtener información sobre mi padre.

—Estabas bajo la supervisión de Okita, así que la responsabilidad es suya —le responde Sannan-san

—En ese caso…

Pero la voz de un hombre llama la atención de todos interrumpiendo a quien hablaba, todos dirigen sus miradas hacia la voz y ven como la puerta se abre y entra un hombre de cabello broncíneo.

—Yo soy el responsable por dejarla a su suerte ahí afuera, por favor no los condenes sólo a ellos —dice con voz firme el hombre, dirigiéndose a todos.

Edward cierra la puerta detrás de él y camina dentro.

—Edward, ¿tenía Furutaka alguna información valiosa? —pregunta Sano.

Edward se sienta en el tatami y se toma su tiempo antes de responder.

—Planean arrasar la ciudad de Kyoto en un día, en cuanto el viento sea favorable. En medio del caos planean llevar al emperador a territorio Choshuu.

— ¡¿Van a incendiar la capital?! —pregunta impresionado Kondou.

— ¡Básicamente están intentando secuestrar al emperador! ¡Presumen que reverencian al emperador, pero no lo honran en absoluto! —habla Heisuke, con la misma actitud que su compañero

— ¡Deben tener algún tornillo flojo si planean incendiar la capital! —dice Shinpanchi siguiendo la conversación.

—Están empezando a tener miedo después de que cogiéramos a Furutaka, celebraremos una reunión esta noche para planear algunos contraataques —responde Edward a sus interrogantes.

— ¿Dónde están los Choshuu? —Kondou hace la pregunta que muchos otros están pensando.

—Siguiendo sus últimos movimientos, pensamos que están reunidos en Shikokuya o en Ikedaya —responde Shimada.

Kondou asiente ante la respuesta de Shimada, y luego da la orden:

—Muy bien, envíale la información al clan Aizu. Edward, junta a los hombres.

Edward asiente con su cabeza.

.

.

34 hombres están formados frente a los líderes del Shinsengumi.

— ¿Son todas las tropas que pudieron reunir? —pregunta Kondou a los presentes

—Mis disculpas… si no estuviera herido, podría… —Sannan-san toma la palabra.

La mirada de decepción de Sannan-san hace que Kondou lo interrumpa.

—No, te necesitamos para que te quedes de guardia en el cuartel —le dice, asignándole una tarea.

Sano se acerca un poco más a Saitou antes de hablar:

—Sólo deberíamos utilizarlos en un momento como este —dice en voz baja, pero todos sus compañeros lo escuchan.

—Están lejos de estar preparados para el combate —responde Saitou, viendo fijamente a los hombres que siguen formados.

— ¿El clan Aizu y los _Shoshidai__ (2)_ todavía tienen que movilizarse? —pregunta Edward a sus compañeros haciendo notar la molestia en su voz.

—No han contactado con nosotros —contesta, rápidamente, Genzaburo ante la voz de su capitán.

Edward frunce el ceño molesto, antes de responde con ironía:

—Supongo que no se bajarán al burro sin una prueba definitiva. Kondou has que se muevan —ordena.

Kondou le da una mirada al escuchar su petición.

—Pero todavía no sabemos dónde están, si están reunidos en Shikokuya o en Ikedaya —le responde.

—Suelen ir a menudo por Ikedaya, es muy dudoso que usen el lugar de costumbre la misma noche que hemos arrestado a Furutaka. Yo creo que utilizarán Shikokuya —aporta su opinión Sannan-san.

Kondou piensa en las posibilidades antes de hablar.

—Da igual, no podemos ignorar la posibilidad de que quizás estén en Ikedaya —dice.

—Bien, nos dividiremos en dos unidades, yo iré a Shikokuya —ordena Edward, luego de asentir ante las palabras de Kondou.

—Bien…. Edward, lleva veinticuatro hombres contigo —sugiere su compañero.

—Pero Kondou, ¿vas a ir sólo con diez? Es muy imprudente —pregunta Edward, y no puede ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

—A cambio, me llevo a Souji, Sano y Heisuke —responde sin ninguna preocupación.

—Entiendo —contesta Edward.

—Cuento contigo para que me respaldes si mi unidad los encuentra —pide, dejando de lado la tranquilidad que había tenido todo ese tiempo, toma una postura más seria al decir esas palabras.

Edward asiente nuevamente, aceptando su petición.

.

.

La unidad de Kondou es la primera en salir. Y poco después, la unidad de Edward va detrás de ellos. Pero antes de retirarse por completo, Edward se detiene un momento para decirles unas palabras a Sannan-san y a Bella.

—Si fuera yo, esperaría a que el cuartel quedara indefenso para atacar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hay muchos que nos envidian —responde Sannan-san al escuchar sus palabras.

Edward dirige su mirada a Bella y se detiene en ella por unos segundos.

—Lo dejo todo aquí, contigo —dice las últimas palabras antes de salir.

.

.

Sannan-san está en silencio mientras prende una vela, y Bella permanece a un lado de la habitación, sintiéndose preocupada por la batalla.

Unos segundos después alguien abre la puerta, y ambos dirigen su mirada al recién llegado.

—Fueron a Ikedaya —dice Yamazaku, y Sannan-san se sorprende por sus palabras.

— ¿He leído mal las cosas? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Se lo notificaré al vice-comandante Edward —responde Yamazaku, ignorando la pregunta del hombre.

Sannan-san respira profundo y trata de pensar en la situación que tienen que superar, antes de dirigirse a los dos chicos presente.

—Cuento contigo, tenemos una batalla entre manos —dice con determinación en sus palabras mirando a Yamazaku—. Además Swan…

— ¿Sí?

—Quiero que acompañes a Yamazaku.

— ¿Yo? —pregunta la muchacha con mirada sorprendida.

Yamazaku, inmediatamente niega con su cabeza.

—Con todo respeto, puedo llevar este mensaje yo solo —dice dirigiéndose a Sannan-san

—No sabemos lo que te espera, para asegurarnos de que el mensaje llegue es mejor enviar dos personas —responde, sabiamente, Sannan-san.

Yamazaku asiente entendiendo las palabras del hombre. Luego Sannan-san se dirige nuevamente a Bella.

—Swan-kun, irás ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! —responde ella sin dudarlo.

.

.

Corriendo en la noche Yamazaku y Bella se apresuran para enviar el mensaje lo antes posible.

—Dijiste que tu nombre es Bella Swan, ¿no? —pregunta el hombre y la mira fijamente. Ella asiente con la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada dudosa—. Desgraciadamente, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad —le advierte.

—Sí, entiendo —responde Bella agitadamente mientras siguen corriendo.

Un poco más adelante se encuentran con cuatro hombres en el mismo camino de ellos. Ambos se detienen instantáneamente, a unos metros de distancia. Y todos se observan fijamente.

— ¿Tenéis negocios en el cuartel de los Shinsengumi? —pregunta Yamazaku a los hombres.

Ellos se ven los unos a los otros durante unos segundos, meditando la respuesta.

—No… no los tenemos —responde, finalmente, uno de ellos.

Yamazaku pone su mano en la empuñadura de su katana y dirige su mirada por un segundo a Bella.

—Swan-kun… no importa lo que pase, tú corre por esa carretera. ¿Podrás? —le pregunta, desviando, nuevamente, su mirada hacia los hombre.

—Sí —contesta ella sin ningún temor en su voz.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Yamazaku, los hombres sacan sus espadas. Y Yamazaku se prepara para atacar. Rápidamente se mueve con su katana al lado derecho y se abalanza sobre ellos.

.

.

Bella corre sola por las calles de Kyoto para llevar el mensaje al vice-comandante Edward, y va repitiéndose a sí misma las palabras para no olvidarlas.

— ¡El lugar de reunión es Ikedaya! —dice en voz alta.

Su respiración se corta por momentos por el cansancio, pero eso no es un impedimento para lo que se le ha confiado.

Corriendo y atravesando un puente Bella llega, finalmente, a Shikokuya, y ahora sólo necesita llegar a Edward.

.

.

.

_CAPITAL DE IKEDAYA._

Las personas pasean, caminan tranquilamente por la ciudad, y todo parece estar en calma. Pero en uno de los callejones se encuentran la unidad de Kondou, vigilando.

Mientras observan, un hombre abre un poco una puerta y mira hacia afuera, cuando se asegura que no hay nadie, cierra lentamente.

—Así que es esto, ellos piensan esconderse ahí para hacer el complot —dice Okita a los demás, luego de observar ese movimiento.

— ¿Dónde está el clan Aizu? —pregunta Kondou y mira hacia atrás. No se siente seguro atacando ellos solos, necesita el refuerzo de sus aliados.

—Todavía no se ven por ningún lugar —responde uno de los soldados del fondo.

.

.

Pasan los minutos, y los soldados siguen en la misma posición… esperando… observando.

Heisuke desesperado pregunta.

—Mierda. ¡¿Qué está haciendo el clan Aizu que no llega?! —pregunta Heisuke desesperado.

—Se están tomando más tiempo del habitual —responde Shinpanchi.

Okita se gira y mira directamente a Kondou.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? Nunca lo olvidaremos si los dejamos escapar —le pregunta.

—No tenemos elección… ¡entraremos solos! —responde el aludido, mirando a los soldados que lo acompañar.

Todos los soldados presentes asienten contentos por su decisión.

.

.

Uno de los soldados rompe la puerta de la casa que vigilaban tan ansiosamente, y todos ingresan por la fuerza.

— ¡Somos los Shinsengumi que sirven al señor del clan Aizu! —dice en voz alta y fuerte Kondou.

Inmediatamente, cuatro hombres se levantan y apagan las velas, antes de salir corriendo hacia unas escaleras.

— ¡Quedáis arrestados bajo el poder imperial! —grita Kondou al ver la huida de los hombres.

Luego todo queda en silencio por unos segundos, y, finalmente, nueve hombres salen de la segunda planta con sus katanas, listos para pelear.

Así es como la larga e intensa batalla comenzó esa noche.

.

.

.

Significados de palabras.

_Clan Choshuu: clan enemigo. _

_Shoshidai: shogun diputado que estaba a cargo de desarrollar las relaciones entre el emperador y el shogunato_

_BUENO CHICAS AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL VICE-COMANDANTE EDWARD ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO Y PROMETEMOS QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP TRAERA UNOS CUANTOS HERIDOS Y AQUIEN CONOCERA BELLA. =)_


End file.
